manatankfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Aguilar
Oliver Jay "Swagger" Aguilar (commonly known as "Swag") was one of the original hosts, along with Matt Eades, and is one of the current hosts of the ManaTank Podcast. Swag is known for his love of Metal Gear, Assassin's Creed, Uncharted, Uniracers, paintball, rap music, and skipping many shows in the Summer. Podcast Bio Oliver started out in Angsty Studios in 2008 with Matt doing a very simple version of what the podcast is today. The Angsty Podcast was originally very short, running around 30 minutes to just below an hour long, but would eventually reach the near 2 hour mark. The podcast would also happen fairly sporadically, with an actual time and date for recording being nonexistent. At this time, the main topics of discussion were games, machinima, and movies, and they would get very little into their personal lives. Almost every podcast, Swag would, in some way or another, talk about how much he loves Sony and/or Metal Gear, this still happening today. Eventually, Matt and Oliver would introduce a new host, Craig Kesicke, a very eccentric individual, and the addition of Max Gonzalez would soon follow. After some time, the crew switched over to Virtual Flicks early 2011. Around this time, Swag had a blog called "Swag's Mind" where he talk about, well, what was on his mind. VF would last very short and at the end of it, Craig was dropped from the group and Kevin Beier would be added on as the crew moved over to Gamer Gaia, where they would meet Eric Pederson. After the switch to Gamer Gaia, the crew would stop talking about machinima and movies, and switched to the format we have today (games played/personal stuff -> new releases -> news -> e-mails). Alas, Matt and the crew would stick with Gamer Gaia for a very short time and switched over to ManaTank. Late-2011, Max left, and Eric was taken in as the fourth host of the ManaTank Podcast. Trivia/Stuff About Oliver's Life Oliver is from Sherwood Park, Alberta, Canada, a suburb of Edmonton. Oliver is currently 28 years old. Oliver was born October 9, 1984. Oliver's first job was at Whitemud Amusement Park in Edmonton, where he would pocket the money from unsuspecting golfers. Oliver currently works as an electrician. Oliver is terrified by ghosts. Oliver has known Eades since he(Eades) was a teenager. Oliver has been dating Amber Mierau for 7 years now and is now engaged to be married sometime on the summer of 2015. Without a doubt, Oliver's favorite game series is Metal Gear. Oliver has a dog named Hideo after the director of Metal Gear. Oliver owns an extremely large amount of Metal Gear collectables, ranging from 12" action figures, to rare Big Boss art "statues." Oliver is a firm supporter of Sony and vehemently opposes Microsoft (mostly Xbox) and PC gaming, though as of March 2013, he has been a little more tolerable of PC gaming and almost seems like he enjoys it. Oliver is Filipino. Oliver stands at a towering 5'3". Oliver drives a black Toyota Tacoma. Oliver has a strong knowledge of cars. Oliver was on Bioware's QA team for Dragon Age 2. Oliver's favorite genre of music is rap, and he enjoys Kanye West and Jay-Z because dat shit cray 11 times. Oliver once bought a Soulja Boy CD and described it as the worst thing he has ever spent money on. Oliver also "created" the stripper name of "Chocolate Drop," but it never really caught on. Oliver has thought about getting back into hentai. Oliver has a very frequent tendency to sit far from his mic and has a fairly noticeable nose whistle. Category:Hosts